


Revitalize

by aymr



Series: Queen Anne's Lace [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lapdance, Partial Nudity, between time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/pseuds/aymr
Summary: Constance tries to surprise Edelgard with a lap dance. Keyword, tries.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Queen Anne's Lace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Revitalize

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned

Two years has passed since they’ve last seen Byleth on the grounds of the monastery. Things have changed. The cathedral was in shambles, many Abyssians left after the war in fear of pillaging. During times of crisis, it was the Ashen Wolves that held the underground together.

Come nightfall, another calendar day passed them by – and Byleth was yet to be found. It has been two years and whilst most were ready to give up, Edelgard was not. Every night the candle in her room burned brightly; albeit she was the emperor, she refused to lay in the lavish room meant for the archbishop who called herself Rhea. Still on the second floor, it was as if the student arrangement never changed… except they were at war; except the laughter of Claude and Hilda no longer existed, nor did the flustered features of Dimitri seem to linger in the halls. Halls that were once filled with laughter was filled with the deafening silence at night. Sometimes there were boisterous laughter that came from Caspar’s room, other times heated arguments commenced between Hubert and Ferdinand… otherwise, the second floor dormitory was silent.

Every night Constance came up the stairs with a stack of books in her hand to study alongside the emperor as she scrutinized every line of paperwork delivered her direction – Hubert certainly never knew how to give his emperor a break, and it had greatly upset Constance over the years. This night was no different than any other night until Constance found herself leaning against Edelgard’s doorframe with a Cheshire smile on her lips.

“Your majesty~” Constance cooed, a soft light illuminated the other woman as Edelgard removed her gaze from her paper work briefly. There was an inquisitive look from the judge of the silver maiden’s raise of her brow.

“What is it Constance?” Her head canted to one side and that was when Constance closed the door behind them. Her hands tucked behind her back as she walked closer towards Edelgard.

“Put down your pen,” Constance suggested and she could see the hesitation in her lover’s eyes. Thus, she reached one hand out and removed Edelgard’s pen from her hand, “much better!”

 _Thud._ Ah, unaware as she was, she failed to realize that the object did not hold well in one hand and so, Edelgard’s gaze directed onto the ground before Constance’s did. Oh, how she panicked and flushed in a deep shade of crimson before scrambling to pick it up.

“Constance? What is that?” With slightly more intrigue in her voice, Constance could practically hear the smugness dripping out of the emperor’s lips and it aggravated her!

“Well, uh, you see… ahaha! Ah! Close your eyes Edelgard!” The blonde panicked before quickly shoving her hands behind her back again. As if the misstep in her plan wasn’t enough of an embarrassment, to top it off Edelgard started snickering in her presence! How rude! Her cheeks puffed and her brows furrow – how dare she make a mockery out of her? Still, it was as if her words had no weight so she must reiterate again, “I said close your eyes – turn around! Cease your brazen gazing! You’re an emperor!”

“My eyes are closed. I do hope I don’t have to keep them closed for too long… I am _quite_ busy,” the emperor frowned as her eyes closed shut before the blonde mage.

 _Still, to see Edelgard smile was a gift of its own._ After all, she missed it dearly.

“Patience, your majesty… now, ta-da~” Constance chimed as she spun on her toes, the bells and adornments on her outfit jingling in the air. A bright grin graced her lips before she took one step closer, as she gently situated herself atop of the emperor’s lap, “your majesty may open her eyes now.”

Her fingers wrapping around Edelgard’s neck, gently running through her hair as she watched the other woman slowly flutter her eyes open. Edelgard’s eyes were soft, as if the mirroring the gentle seaside that lingered by former House Nuvelle territory. They were inviting, as if she could stare at them for as long as she could allow herself to – the warm amethyst hues radiate so brightly, as if all the other colours in the room pale in comparison to her lover’s eyes. Softly, she caressed her face, as if she could feel all the wear and tear over the years laminate itself upon them – when was the last time Edelgard offered herself the mercy of respite?

“Constance?” Edelgard’s rasped softly and Constance only placed her index against her lips to silence any complaints or protests that could utter from her lips. There was an evident flush on the emperor’s alabaster skin and that simply delighted the blonde.

Soon enough she replaced her digit with her lips. Softly, she pressed them together. Constance moved slowly; languid strokes against the emperor’s scalp as her nails grazed ever so slightly, as if she was ghosting the surface and oh, how Edelgard’s shivers and quickened breaths delight her so! A devious grin against the other’s lips, until she felt her gloved digits trail along her hips – softly, moaned Constance as her lips parted for air. Upon the recognition her desires were beginning to burn beyond her control, Constance pulled away before she cleared her throat.

“Care to explain yourself?” Edelgard’s fingers lingered on the mage’s bare skin, and it took everything in her to suppress the gasps or the shivers that come at such ease when in the face of her emperor. Instead Constance tensed and the emperor only craned her head to one side, “I’m waiting.”

“My, my, impatient are we now, your majesty?” Constance recomposed herself as swiftly as she could before she stood up and twirled before Edelgard’s presence again. Her arms outstretched, her hair now barely grazing against her shoulder blades. “Remember when Byleth asked me to represent our house for the White Heron cup? Recently, I found this outfit lying around and I thought – oh, since you have been burdened with the labours of being an emperor I thought I, Constance von Nuvelle, protégé dancer could lift your spirits! If I recall correctly, I do recall your majesty taking pleasure in my dances!”

“A performance you say?” Edelgard straightened her back. A twinge of playfulness on her lips and her fingers touched her chin curiously. Constance swallowed, it was as if she was being watched. Edelgard grinned and uttered, “Perhaps, you would like to demonstrate.”

There was that air of authority that she donned in the face of her subjects and the foreign ministers. This was the sound of Emperor Edelgard – but somehow, the purpose for such tonality was exciting rather than fearful. Thus in response Constance accepted the proposal.

Gracefully, she spun with one hand raised and another extended; meticulously she stood on her toes before bending down, and coming close to the emperor that sat in the chair observing. Her hips swayed, her eyes locked with Edelgard’s and never once does she break contact with them. The emperor’s pleasure does not go unnoticed and slowly, she allowed herself to straddle her lap. They were close and Edelgard wanted to kiss – but Constance only playfully pushed her back. Constance was practically burning at this point, if anything she wanted nothing more than to surrender herself to her desires and wanton needs for the emperors lips against her own or the gentle hands that roam across her bare skin – but she was resolved to see her plan through to the end and thus, she continued to tease. Her slender digits move to undo the ribbon holding Edelgard’s hair bad as she watched the silver tresses cascade and brush against her skin.

“Your majesty~” Brushing away some of her locks, Constance murmured against the emperor’s ear, her hot breath against the other’s flesh. Edelgard shuddered, a stifled groan escaping her lips as Constance traced her fingers along the bare skin against the nape of her neck. “Allow me to service you – tell me… what would ease your burdens?”

“Kiss me. Kiss me, Constance…” She whined in response -- oh, how quickly did Constance oblige!

Her hips moved to a self-imposed rhythmic measures. Their lips crash together and Constance grinded against the emperor and to feel Edelgard’s hips instinctively sway and press against her own was more than enough to bring another degree of satisfaction. _She wanted her._ She wanted to roam her hands across the emperor’s bare skin and kiss every scar that marred her. But this was Edelgard, no matter how many times she’s felt her against her own flesh she knew it was an act to be taken with caution. After all, a woman as guarded as her lover should be handled with care.

Still, this tantalized Constance and she could only hope this was equally, if not even more tantalizing for her dear emperor. With one hand she clumsily undid the golden clasp beneath her collarbone and with that the shoulder plates crashed onto the ground with a cacophonous echo. Within the dim candlelight, her breasts came to bare. Much to her dismay, she pulled her lips away from Edelgard’s and only marvelled at her woman with much adoration. There was something alluring about the loving gaze that made her forget that the thin fabric covering her chest has fallen.

“I want to… touch you – may I?” Edelgard requested as she removed one glove with her teeth before tossing it on the ground.

Her heart skipped a beat upon the emperor’s request and she only swallowed harshly. If Edelgard could see through the dimness of their room, she would see the deep shade of crimson that were Constance von Nuvelle’s cheeks. Instead of protesting, she laced their fingers and brought Edelgard’s hand atop of her chest, to feel the beat of her heart. It beat fast for her, as if it was going to burst out of her chest at any time. So she nodded and urged Edelgard to touch if that was what she desired.

“Edelgard…” Her eyes clenched closed, a soft hiss escape her lips as she tried to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. Edelgard’s hands were soft against her and it was proving to make her task a rather difficult one as her body quivered beneath her emperor’s mercy.

“You’re rather quiet today, Constance. Are you faring alright?” Teased the emperor as the mage fell forward, leaning into the mercies of her diligent digits that relentlessly teased, circled, and caressed her flesh. “If you are unwell you are not obligated to stay.”

“A-Ah… your majesty r-relishes in tormenting me…” Constance’s breath quickened as her fingers grasped tightly against the fabric of Edelgard’s clothing. Then, a moan slipped past her lips as she could only hear the ever-so-subtle chuckle of the Adrestian Emperor. “H-How cruel…”

Edelgard, despite Constance’s protests was still relentless as her fingers roamed down the slope of her back, trailing circles along the small of her back – she knew that Constance was sensitive there. She squirmed, feeling a shock in her body as she arched back and – _thud!_

Ouch! There was a ringing in her head and she could faintly register the sound of a voice calling out to her. The pain wouldn’t subside as her vision only slowly and Edelgard was only slowly coming into view – what in the blazes? Somehow the emperor was on top – and not in the way she intended it for it to be – and there was a look of concern on her face. The mage squinted her eyes to focus onto the other woman.

“Constance? Constance?” Edelgard was clearly panicked.  
“Edel – ouch.” Constance winced before she registered that she was now suddenly in Edelgard’s arms. “What happened?”  
“You fell,” sighed the emperor as she settled the blonde atop of her bed. Then, she snapped her fingers summoning the seraphim magic from the tips of her fingers, “follow my finger.”

“Ow – not so close, Edelgard! Are you trying to blind me?” Constance clenched her eyes shut in response and Edelgard only donned an apologetic look.  
“I—apologies, Constance… it wasn’t my intention to.” There she was, flustered before shaking her head. “Hm, this does concern me, however. I think it is wise to find a healer, Linhardt should still be awake at this hour.”  
“Edelgard, I’m exposed! You cannot expect me to see him like _this!_ T-That… That is… That is uncouthly – ah…” her head rang again. Perhaps it was the strain of her voice on her psyche and Edelgard only laughed softly at it before lovingly rubbing Constance’s forehead.

The emperor draped a blanket atop of Constance’s bare flesh as she lay down beside the other woman, gazing at her softly before speaking, “Alright. I won’t have you see Linhardt. However, next morning I will take you to see Professor Maneula – it would be rather troublesome if you sustained any tremendous head injuries.”

“I suppose… I cannot object,” Constance sighed as she buried more of her face into the blanket out of sheer embarrassment. “Ugh, this is unbelievably embarrassing!”  
“If it is any consolation, I do feel my spirits have been lifted,” Edelgard laughed softly.  
“I cannot tell if you are making a mockery out of me or if you are sincere,” her eyes squinted in response.  
“Your efforts were commendable and well…” her cheeks flushed before an awkward smile flashed upon her lips, “…utterly captivating. I— perhaps after your diagnosis an encore performance?”  
“Only if you swear you’ll forget about this performance,” Constance pouted.  
“Of course,” Edelgard wrapped her arms around Constance’s frame and pulled her in close. “Now, please rest.”

And begrudgingly, Constance closed her eyes. Sleep did not come easy but it did come eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> she could be concussed. we just don't know!


End file.
